Edge of Insanity
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Kendall is in a facility to "heal" after an attempt at suicide. Where he meets Logan. And while the facility makes him want to scream (and that's on a good day) perhaps insanity has its rewards. Rated M for later scenes
1. Chapter 1

Kendall sighed and rolled over onto his side. One more day in this facility and he was going to lose it. He hated being reminded of what he did, hated living in a long, stuck on replay memory with no end in sight It wasn't as if he didn't regret his choice, he did, with all his heart. But at the time it seemed to be the right choice to make. Of course when he came here they said it was a mental illness that made him do it. It was no mental illness. He knew exactly what he was doing when he actually did it.

"Kendall sweetie its time for your Yard Time." Kendall's brain registered the voice of his nurse and he rolled to face her. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. "Kendall, you know you're scheduled for Yard Time at three." Kendall shoved the blanket down and sat up. Vaguely he remembered picking out of his schedule, and signing up for Yard Time at three. Yard Time was suppose to be an interactive time, a time to socialize with others "the same as him." What a load of bullshit. He never interacted with anyone in the bricked out twenty-five by fifty stretch of grass and concrete. He slipped his shoes on and velcroed them (no in in the facility was allowed to have laces. He stood up and stared blankly at the floor as he shuffled passed the closed doors of the other inmates…er…patients.

"Do I have to do Yard Time?" he asked his nurse. Each patient had a nurse who was aware of their own custom schedule, and their task was escorting their patient accordingly.

"Sorry Kendall," she said softly. "I know most everyone else here is older than you, but give it a chance. I heard a boy about your age has Yard Time." Kendall perked up a bit at that. It was very rare for someone under eighteen to be admitted here. He was an exception. And apparently, so was this other boy. They emerged into the Yard, and the bright sunlight made Kendall squint. There were hardly any windows inside, and every single light bulb had a plastic protector over it. He wandered around a bit looking for an unfamiliar face. Only a few people were signed up right now, so it shouldn't be too hard to pick out a newer, fresh face. He spotted someone who looked a little newer over by the east wall. He wandered over.

"Hey kid," he said casually, leaning against the wall. The kid opened his eyes and looked at Kendall. "You knew here? Welcome to Hell on Earth, population 200, but only seventy-five are patients." He laughed at his own joke. It was something any old patient said to any new patient. "So what brings you here?"

"I tried to commit suicide," he said quietly. Kendall gave a bitter laugh.

"News flash ravenette," he said, taking notice of the boy's dark brown hair. "Everyone is here for that reason. "Why do you think this is what they call a 'healing facility'? I mean what did you do to yourself to wind up in this place." The kid blinked. Wow he was truly clueless.

"I hung myself from my bedroom fan," he replied. Kendall whistled. Now that was hard-core. Only a couple of people were here for that specific reason. "My mom heard the chair tip over and came to check on me. After they cut the rope, they took me to the doctor. He patched me up, then he brought me here." Kendall shook his head.

"Now that is a messed up story, even for this place. All I did was cut my stomach open with a rusty knife and leave myself to bleed out in my bathroom tub." The boy's eyes widened. "So champ, you ready for months in rehab in Hell on Earth?" The boy looked at him. "Oh silly me, I'm Kendall," the blonde said. "Originally from Sherwood."

"Sherwood?" the ravenette asked. "Kendall? Kendall Knight?" Kendall was surprised. This kid knew his name? "It's me, Logan Mitchell." Now it was Kendall's turn to widen his eyes. He thought he recognized the ravenette! Before he could say anything, the gong sounded to end the half hour of Yard Time. Kendall glared daggers at it. On a normal day he positively loathed it, but today it was even worse now that he had a friend from home with him. Without saying goodbye to the ravenette, he turned and walked back inside.

"Enjoy your time Kendall?" his nurse asked as she fell in step with him. For the first time in days, he smiled. He actually enjoyed himself today during Yard. "You seemed to have made a friend," she commented as she unlocked him room. He smiled again as he got himself situated in the only bolted down chair in his room.

"Sure did," he replied as he removed his shoes. He set them neatly beside his bed. "Logan and I come from the same town. We were kind of mutual friends back home." He sighed happily as he though of his home back in Sherwood. Man did he miss it. "Besides this place can get pretty boring when you've got nothing to do," he added. "When do I color?" She gave him a Look.

"You know you can't do that," she said. "After what happened last time you can't even have toddler crayons. They've removed coloring from your schedule. You're supposed to go to group therapy instead. I can check and see if Logan will be there." Kendall thought about it for a little bit.

"Sure," he said. His nurse smiled and closed his door. It was locked from the outside only, so even if he wanted to, he couldn't leave. As soon as she was gone, Kendall's smile melted off his face and he sank down onto his bed. He felt like he was losing it. Even with a new friend here, it still wasn't ideal. It's too bad his room wasn't sound proof, or he'd scream. His life was being drained right out of him.

"Kendall." Kendall jerked up when he heard his name. He was surprised to see Logan standing at the door. "I'm relatively new here and my nurse had a family emergency. You're nurse said you could show me around the facility a little. Unsupervised." That was practically unheard of. "Tour?" Logan asked, getting right to the point.

"Sure," Kendall said, getting up and going out into the hall. Logan trailed behind him. "Lunch room, rec room, bathroom." Logan stopped in front of the bathroom. Something in his expression made Kendall stop. He actually looked like he had to…go. "Uh I'll wait here if you need to, you know." He motioned to the bathroom. Logan began to blush.

"Can you uh go in with me?" Kendall made a face.

"Dude no stalls," he replied. "One big room." Logan's lower lip trembled.

"Please?" he asked, beginning to dance a little. "My nurse said due to my past I should have a bathroom buddy. If someone doesn't go in with me, I can't go." Kendall wasn't convinced.

"What is your past?" Kendall asked, folding his arms over his chest. Logan looked down.

"Never mind," he said, moving away. "I'll go later. Where to next?" Kendall felt a little bad. He decided one time, no questions asked, couldn't hurt. He opened to door for the ravenette.

"Go on, I'll accompany you," he said with a small sigh. By that time Logan couldn't hold it any longer. He ran inside. Kendall closed the door behind them and kept facing it. He heard a slash, followed by a sigh. "I'm only doing this once you know," he said to the door. "Never again." He heard Logan give a small cry.

"Please can you do it again?" he pleaded. "Bathrooms give me nightmares. Why do you think I tried to commit suicide in my bedroom?" Kendall shook his head.

"Hey is this the real reason my nurse sent me down this way with you?" he questioned, turning to face the ravenette. He gave a small nod of his head. "Is it because of your past or something." He was vaguely familiar with the fact a few different nurses could know one patients past. Again, a nod. "Okay so what's your deal with bathrooms? Did you about die in one?" Logan gave him a serious look.

"Yes," he said. "My dad held me down on a public bathroom floor and tried to cut my wrists and throat." Kendall winced. He'd only been joking around. He hadn't known the ravenette had actually had a bad encounter with public restrooms.

"Oh," he said quietly. He didn't really know what to say. "Okay well finish up and we'll continue our tour." Logan had finished already, so Kendall opened the door and ushered the ravenette out. They wandered around for a little while until it was time for group therapy (which they were both in). Kendall felt a little protective of Logan now. Don't get him wrong, this place still made him lose his mind on a good day, on a bad day it was practically insane to bear. But now he had a friend. Perhaps insanity rewarded you for got behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall hated group therapy. Nothing was ever accomplished in the sessions. Why he sighed up for it was beyond him. The only plus side was having Logan in the class. But his bathroom issues were getting out of hand. Kendall did feel sorry for the dude (which was saying something since they were in a suicide prevention center, or "healing facility"). But at the same time he loathed having to take him and go in with him every single time. He couldn't just wait outside the door? That didn't satisfy the brunette.

"I'm not leaving this room!" he screamed at whoever had opened his door. He had his back to the door, so he didn't see who'd come in.

"Kendall?" Kendall heard the sweet alto voice of Logan's nurse. He sighed. She typically came to get him when Logan needed a bathroom break. That only happened every other day though. Logan held it until he about had an accident, then they would hunt down Kendall and he'd escort the brunette to the restroom. "Logan wants some one on one time with you. We're going to address your problems today." Kendall groaned. He hated talking about why he came here. "But first, you know what to do with Logan. It's time." Kendall balled his hands into fists.

"No," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm not taking him. He can grow a set of balls and do it himself." The nurse gave him Bambi eyes.

"Please Kendall," she begged. "He's close to having an accident, and he won't let anyone else take him." Kendall shook his head, defiant. "Fine. Just follow me then." Rarely were the people here rough with the patients. But she grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of his room. She shoved him into the rec room and made him sit down on the couch. He thrashed around as she held him there. Kendall's nurse led a timid looking Logan in.

"Here," she said to Logan's nurse as she wandered over. Logan's nurse removed her hands from Kendall, who immediately stopped thrashing. "We're here to talk to Logan today one on one, okay?" she whispered to him. "Everyone in the facility is hoping that if he talks to you, maybe he'll open up a little bit." Kendall gave a tiny nod. He looked up at the brunette, who was hopping around the room. His nurse was following him, trying to get him to sit down. "Come here sweetie," Kendall's nurse said, leading him to the couch opposite the blonde. Even as he was sitting, he kept wiggling around. Kendall began to feel a bit guilty. "Okay guys, let's start talking. Kendall, why don't you start." Kendall tilted his head thoughtfully.

"What's there to talk about?" he said with a shrug. "I'm here, like everyone else, because I tried to commit suicide. Not only that, but my mom and sister felt threatened by me, just because I was a little knife crazy. You want to see knife crazy, you should my drunken off his ass so called father. If he bothers to show up, he's got this crazy big pocket knife he waves in your face like a piece of parade candy." Logan's eyes slowly began to widen, and Kendall guessed it just wasn't because of his story. He leaned closer to the brunette. "Accident?" he whispered. Logan looked like he wanted to shake his head, but then he nodded. "We got an accident happening," he said to Logan's nurse. She had him up and out the door before the blonde could say anything else. He looked at his own nurse. "So what's his story?" he questioned her. She sighed.

"I might as well tell you," she said quietly. "Logan's dad abandoned him and his mom when he was still very young. A couple of years ago, he bothered to show his face again. That alone terrified Logan, but when his dad began threatening to kill both him and his mom, he could barely stand it. The final straw was when his dad tried to kill him in a McDonald's mens restroom. He decided he couldn't take it any longer, and tried to take his own life." Even for this place, that story was pretty rough. Kendall couldn't imagine having that life. He'd only been messed up for about a year, not his whole life. No wonder Logan had deep fears about the bathroom here.

"I just let him have an accident," Kendall said thoughtfully. "That was one thing that could've been prevented." Just then, Logan's nurse led him back in. She began whispering to Kendall's nurse. He sat down next to the brunette. "Did you fully go or did you stop." Logan looked at his feet.

"Stopped," he said quietly. "I don't want to have an accident here. But no one will go in with me." Kendall looked down and saw the brunette had his legs crossed slightly. So he did still have to go. He helped the brunette to his feet and led him out of the rec room.

"We'll be right back," he called over his shoulder as he opened the bathroom door for the brunette. Logan paused and looked at the blonde. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I'm going in with you. Do you want me to go in first so you can be sure?" Without waiting for a response, the blonde stepped passed the brunette and into the bathroom. Logan smiled slightly and followed him in, stopping at the sink. He still had his legs crossed, and his eyes were beginning to water. "Oh no you aren't," Kendall said firmly, grabbing underneath Logan's arms and lifting him up. He ran him over to the toilet and set him down. He then proceeded to turn away from the brunette.

"Kendall I can't," he said suddenly. "I just can't do it." Kendall turned around and found the brunette by the door again. "Can we go back to the rec room?" Kendall shook his head.

"Logan, I want to help you," the blonde said gently. "Just try again, for me, okay?" Logan's lower lip trembled and he began to inch towards the toilet again. Kendall smiled at him. Suddenly Logan bolted from the bathroom. Kendall sighed and followed him down the hall back to the rec room. He found Logan hopping around, again. "Logan, you're going to mess up your bladder of you keep this up." Both nurses turned to look at the brunette. Logan's nurse shook her head, and Kendall's nurse turned to him.

"Did you try and take him?" she asked the blonde quietly. Kendall nodded. "Maybe if you talk to him while you're in there, he'll go." Kendall thought about it for a little bit. "Talk about your life. Why you're here. His nurse said he likes hearing about it." Kendall nodded, then he noticed Logan had stopped hopping and was standing perfectly still.

"I think he's taking care of it himself," he whispered to his nurse, pointing. She nodded, but looked uncertain. "I guess we can't prove that," he added as he walked over to Logan. "Come out buddy, bathroom break time." He led him down the hall to the bathroom again. "Did I ever tell you why I ended up here, specifically?" Logan thought about it.

"A little bit," he said. "Nothing to specific though." While they were talking, Kendall had led him over to the corner with the toilet.

"Well as I told you earlier, my dad is a little knife happy, like some people are gun crazy. Seriously if my dad could marry the knife, he would in a heartbeat." He watched as Logan began to go, but seemed oblivious to the fact. He was enchanted by the story. "Anyways that particular night he threatened my little sister, Katie, with that accursed knife. I'd sooner let him threaten me. So I made him turn his attention to me, while Katie escaped. He then screamed at me that I was worthless and I waste of precious oxygen." Logan gasped at that. "Well after that you can pretty much guess the rest. You done?" Logan looked down, a look of surprise on his face.

"Um, yeah," he said, heading over the sink. Kendall smiled. Even if it meant tricking the brunette, he was glad he could help out a bit.


End file.
